Tayluu (Fragmented)
Toa Tayluu was an amnesic Toa of Psionics and a specialist for the Order of Mata Nui in the Fragmented Universe. History Early Life Like most Ce-Matoran, Tayluu began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She was placed on an unnamed island within a village where she was trained to be a warrior along with other Matoran. She became an excellent warrior and her skills were some of the best. However, her island was one of the several islands raided by the then-Lieutenant Colonel Sinera and other Vortixx. She tried to fight off the invaders, but Sinera used her Modified Disk Launcher to fire an energy blast at Tayluu, blasting her back where she hit her head against a rock and became unconscious. She then fell into the water and floated away. Order of Mata Nui Eventually she floated towards a island and landed on the beach, still unconscious. The island, however, was Daxia and an Order patrol was coming down the beach where they found her lying in the sand, barely alive. When they found her she had lost her mask in the water and they replaced it with a spare Faxon they had. They revived her somewhat, but they brought her back to the base where they were able to properly revive her. When she awoke she started to struggle and fight back, but they were able to calm her. Helryx had been summoned to the chamber after they had brought her in. Helryx decided to train after she discovered that her destiny was tied in with the Order and the Dark Shadow. While training her Helryx found that she was an amazing warrior and could be one of their top agents. She was later accepted as an Order agent. After several tough and dangerous missions, Tayluu eventually became a Toa after finding a Toa Stone. She became a specialist for the Order and became an assassin. She usually preferred working in the shadows, and she even turned her naturally gold and blue color scheme to silver and blue. Echoes To be added A Broken World To be added Abilities and Traits While a Ce-Matoran, Tayluu had her mind shielded from mental attacks like the rest of her Matoran type did. When she became a Toa, she gained access to all the abilities affiliated with Psionics. She could create, control and absorb Psionics. She also had access to the Psionic sub-powers, such as Telekinesis and Telepathy. She could also create illusions, mental attacks, and create visions and nightmares. Tayluu normally had a great mind about her. She was very brilliant and strategically excellent. Her amnesia, however, troubled her greatly and she became very anti-social and her temper became as hot as lava. Mask and Tools Originally as a Matoran she wore a Kanohi Huna, Mask of Concealment. This was lost at sea when she was floating towards Daxia. Upon her arrival there, she was fitted with a Kanohi Faxon, Mask of Kindred, that belonged to another Order agent who had recently passed away. It became Great upon her transformation into a Toa and she gained the ability to mimic Rahi's powers that share her general environment. As she was not transformed into a Toa by a Toa Suva, Mersery created a Psionic Shotgun for her at the Order's base. It could channel her Elemental Powers. She normally used it to induce a strong headache upon her targets which eventually made them pass out. Appearances *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Fulfillment'' *''Ghosts'' *''We Fall Down'' Trivia *Tayluu was originally created and belongs to . *Tayluu is one of 's favorite fanon characters. *Since Anomalies don't exist in the Fragmented Universe, Tayluu has a destiny and it is tied in with the Dark Shadow. She was however not placed in Shadow's End because her destiny does not involve destroying the Dark Shadow. *Her history is almost parallel to her Orvollious counterpart. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Psionics